


Ensuing Chaos

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, Mpreg, Romance, Sequel, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: THIS IS THE SEQUEL FOR What Life Might Bring. It's basically is a story on how Brian and Justin and everyone else deals with their kids in different kinds of situations. It's fun and not too much angst would be present....but there would be some definitely.





	Ensuing Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I could so very well be wrong about this whole thing. But Helen and I went back and forth reading the stories and this is the best we could come up with. If you guys find out a better time line you go right ahead and tell me and I will fix it all. I really tried my best and it gave me a headache. He, he. Okay so what I go is that Liam is 13 and 10 months, Evan and Jacob are thirteen and eight months, the quads are 10 years and seven months, Tiernan and Sinead are 7 years and three months and the two new additions, Jack and Michael are five. Yay. So let’s not forget the others. Alicia is 12 and seven months; Victoria is 10 and five months; Abe is 10 and 2 months and Andrew is 9 and seven months. Chloe is eight and five months and Wyatt the new addition in the Hobbs-Hammond household is five years and two months. In case you’re wondering, Brian is 37 and Justin is 30.  
I’m not going to be talking about Daphne and her family. They will be mentioned like how they are doing and all that. And I might take Mel and Abe out of the equation in the sense that they move away. It’s just so many people to deal with and it’s really driving me crazy. I’m trying my best but I have had to go back and forth like a hundred times and that’s just writing one single chapter where I know what I want. I don’t want to see what happens when more topics come to play and the muse is all like I’m taking over. I’ll just shoot myself.  
  
Also because is so much to keep up don’t be surprised if you don’t see any birthdays here. I’m going to be struggling with school alone. He, he. This never was supposed to turn into such a huge story. I really, really hope that this is the end of it all. But it might very well not be. I’m sorry it took me like forever and a day to update this and I know a lot of you have been waiting for it. Thank you for never giving up on me. Now, I hope you enjoy it. OH!!! I did a few changes with WHAT LIFE MIGHT BRING…the only chapter I couldn’t edit was one…so you might want to go read it at TQL or my journal. It’s nothing big…just fixing the time line a bit.   


* * *

Justin smiled and kissed his son in the forehead. “Give me a hug, Jack.”

The red head boy smiled as he hugged his father. He giggled when Brian tickled him on the side.

“Daddy,” Jack said and jumped in Brian’s arm. “I am not sleepy.”

Brian groaned as he lay back with his son. Justin smiled at them and turned to look at the other five year old who was knocked out already. He caressed Michael’s face and smiled. He still couldn’t believe the kids were an identical match from head to toe. Both of them were the same height and weight. They had blue eyes and freckles in their faces. They had hot red hair and smiled the same way. They were nothing like the quads where they had differences that they could pick up.

Because of that Brian and Justin had to buy bracelets and put them on the kids. Jack’s bracelet was green while Michael’s was blue.

“I’m so tired,” Brian said as he rubbed Jack’s back who was lying on top of his father.

Justin nodded because he was tired too. Between Kinnetic and their family they didn’t have much to rest or for each other. Justin grabbed the sleeping kid and informed Brian he was going to check on everyone.

He put Michael in his bed and stared at him for a while before he covered the boy with the blue duvet. It had an assortment of cars in it and he remembered clearly how happy Michael had been when Justin had showed it to him. He couldn’t believe that the boy was already five years old. He still felt like it was yesterday that he was rubbing Brian’s belly.

The blond smiled and walked out letting the door ajar. Then he went to check on Tiernan. The seven year old boy was out like a light and he smiled and kissed him on the head before he got out of the room. Next was Sinead and he wasn’t a bit surprised when he opened the door and saw light coming from under her bed, but it quickly was turned off.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Justin asked stepping into the room.

For a moment nothing happened and then the girl came out with a flashlight and a book in hand. She giggled and got in the bed. She turned the flashlight again and informed her father that she was almost done with the book. Then she asked him to finish it with her and gave Justin her best puppy eye look and he was sold.

When she finally fell asleep the blond heard steps and got out of her room. He found Brian walking in the hallway towards the twins’ room with Jack in his arms.

“He finally surrendered,” Brian whispered before he went into the room.

Justin smiled and went to check Illona and Fiona. When he got there Fiona was in the bed brushing her head. She smiled at her father. Illona was clicking away in the computer. He shook his head and went over to her.

“Time to go to bed,” Justin told her.

“But dad,” Illona protested. “I’m almost done. This is homework you know.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Justin said to her. “Save it and it’s to bed.”

“Okay,” she relented.

Fiona smiled and received a kiss from Justin before he left them. Entering into Keefe and Sheridan’s room was never easy. It was always a mess no matter how many times he cleaned it. No matter how many times he ordered the boys to clean it and they did. It always looked like something had exploded and there were times when something smelled like it had died there.

“Boys,” Justin said.

Sheridan looked at his father and then back at the TV where they were playing. Both kids were lying on their stomachs.

“It’s time to sleep,” Justin informed him.

“Ten more minutes dad,” Sheridan told him.

“Remember what happen last time?” Justin asked.

Sheridan pouted.

“You turned it off and we lost the game,” Keefe said. “Don’t do it again.”

“Then save it and go to sleep,” Justin told them and waited until they did it.

“Goodnight dad,” Keefe said when Justin turned the light off.

“Goodnight boys,” Justin told them and left.

With the other three he had left in his list was easier. Justin stuck his head on Evan’s room. The kid had every poster imaginable of rock bands and then some covering all the walls. He had a mixture of gothic and rock passing on as clothes and it was a miracle he ever found anything in that room. He was unorganized and yet he always found everything he looked for.

The blond saw that Evan had his eyes closed and his head was nodding up and down slightly. He moved closer and could hear a slight screeching coming from the headphones the kid had on. He rolled his eyes and left.

Sticking his head into Jacob’s room was another matter. The room couldn’t be more immaculate if they tried. Jacob looked at him and smiled.

“I was getting ready for bed,” Jacob assured him. “Just getting a few last touches.”

Justin walked inside and smiled when he saw the drawing of Rachel. It was the girl next door and she and Jacob had become pretty good friends. He was so happy when Jacob seemed to take after him being that Liam and Evan seemed more interested in what Brian did.

“It’s wonderful,” Justin assured him and left. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Jacob. The kid never lied and always did what he was told, which sometimes scared him a bit too much.

When he got to Liam’s room he frowned. The boy wasn’t there. Justin went to find Brian and they looked for Liam, but the boy was nowhere to be found.

“You think he did it again?” Brian asked.

Justin and Brian heard a car stopping outside, a door opening and closing and someone running. They took off running up the stairs and got to Liam’s room just in time to see the boy sneaking back in.

“It’s an art let me tell you,” Brian said as he looked at Justin.

“Shit,” Liam muttered under his breath as he got inside. He had been caught.

“We should give him a prize,” Justin said crossing his arms. “All that trouble of going down and up a second story window cannot be easy.”

“I can explain,” Liam assured them.

“It doesn’t matter,” Justin said. “You’re grounded for a month this time. You got no TV, no games, no computer, no cell phone…”

“Dad!” Liam complained.

“No friends coming over no matter what,” Brian added. “And you are going to have to do some fantastic chores around the house. I’ll let you know when I think about them.”

“I already do chores,” Liam pointed out.

“You would do more,” Brian informed him before he left the bedroom.

“Dad, please,” Liam tried.

“No,” Justin said. “We talked about this and you promised you wouldn’t do it again. Liam this has got to stop. Look I know you like having fun with your friends but we don’t keep you away from them. You get to go out and…”

“And I always have to be back by seven,” Liam protested. “Like I’m some kid.”

“Newsflash boy, you are a kid,” Justin said. “You have a lot of things that we didn’t get when we were your age. And you are ruining it all. This happens again and I’m taking the TV and all of your games.”

Liam sighed.

“If it keeps happening then it’s the computer and so on,” Justin told him. “I’ll be here in the morning to take your stuff. Hand me the cell phone,” he said to his kid.

Liam pouted but reached inside his pocket and gave it to his father. “I’m sorry.”

“Let’s hope you really are,” Justin told him. “Go to sleep.”

Justin told him before he left and shook his head. He could so wait for his other kids to grow up. The longer they took the better.

***

Justin pushed the boards away from him and sighed. He looked around to everyone who was working and thought of screaming really loudly. He got up and decided to find Brian.

“No,” Brian said talking on the phone. He looked up when Justin entered his office. He smiled at the blond. “Let me call you back. No, I don’t think so. Okay,” he said and hung up.

“Who was that?” Justin asked locking the door.

Brian arched a brow. “That was Ted. He was telling me about a few things in New York.”

“That had to do with the company?” Justin asked.

“Yeah,” Brian muttered. “You look stressed out.”

“Oh yeah,” Justin said. “That’s because I am.”

Brian leaned back in the chair and Justin sat on his lap.

“When was the last time we had sex?” Justin asked caressing Brian’s chest.

“This morning in the shower,” Brian pointed out.

“That was a quickie,” the blond protested as he took Brian’s tie off. “That couldn’t even be catalogued as sex.”

Brian laughed as his arms came around the blond’s waist. He kissed his man, both of them moaned. He had to admit that lately every time they had sex it was done under ten minutes. There were no kisses or caresses passing through them anymore they just got down to business and that was it. It wasn’t easy to have real time for each other with work and the kids. So he couldn’t blame Justin about complaining when he too wanted more.

“Mmm,” Justin moaned as he pulled back. “I want you Mr. Kinney. Right now.”

They got up and started walking to the black leather sofa in Brian’s office. They laughed as they groped each other. Brian bit the blond a few times playfully.

“Brian,” Justin protested as he tried to undo the buttons on the man’s shirt and the brunet stopped him.

Brian kissed him to shut him up and then pushed him back against the sofa. He had the blond naked in seconds and begging for his cock. That’s when the brunet pulled away and got up.

“Brian,” Justin called to him. “Don’t do this to me.”

“Open your legs,” Brian told him as he walked to his desk and pulled out a camera from the bottom drawer.

Justin’s heart accelerated. Over the years Brian had developed a thing for taking pictures of him when they were about to have sex. It wasn’t always, but from time to time. Brian had built a studio for him next to the pool and he developed them himself. They were always black and white because the brunet claimed they were more sensual that way.

One day the blond had found Brian sitting in a chair going over one of the albums while he jerked off. Justin had joked then that he was losing the brunet to pictures and Brian had completely ignored him as he stared at a picture. Then Brian had started talking about the day the picture was taken and the things they had done after it was taken before he shot his load. That had been enough to get Justin into the weird photo fetish.

So when the kids were away with their grandparents or friends and they had time for themselves they would go to Brian’s studio to look at the pictures and remember the things they did. They even played the same scenario from different views and it was great. And Justin had grown to like them better than videos or anything else they could use. So sometimes it was Brian taking the pictures and sometimes it was him.

“Touch yourself,” Brian said bringing Justin back to the present.

Justin threw his head back and grabbed his cock. He stuck his tongue out to the side of his mouth and arched up as Brian took a picture. Brian smiled and came closer. He took a few more and then told the blond to turn around which Justin did.

“I need you Brian,” Justin informed him.

“Let me see you,” Brian whispered.

Justin kneeled on the sofa. His head and shoulders rested on the back of it while his hands reached back. He knew what Brian wanted. He parted his ass cheeks and heard the shutter a few times. He rubbed his yearning bud and moaned when he pushed a finger inside.

Brian took two more pictures and put the camera down. He took off his clothes and found some lube before he went to stand behind his man. He put a hand on the back of the sofa for support and with his free hand he started jerking the blond.

“Bri,” Justin moaned. “Please. I want you inside of me.”

“Take me there,” Brian whispered.

The blond groaned and one of his hands grabbed Brian’s cock. He was thankful that Brian had already lubed himself. He placed Brian at his quivering hole and pushed back into the man.

“Mm,” Brian groaned as his hand left Justin’s cock and grabbed the man’s hip to push him back into his erection.

“Oh fuck, Brian!” Justin moaned when his husband entered him completely.

Brian started moving slowly. There was absolutely no rush. No kids screaming for attention or fights needing to be broken. It was just him and Justin.

“Oh,” the blond was panting.

“Slow enough for you,” Brian asked over Justin’s ear. “Mmm?”

Justin pushed himself back. His hands planted on the sofa as he moved with the brunet. They enjoyed the slow pace as much as they could before the need to find oblivion won out. Then it was sharp hard movements, with accelerated heartbeats and sweat coating their skin.

“Brian,” Justin hissed.

The blond turned his head and Brian managed to kiss him before they both came. Brian emptied himself deep in the warm, slick cavern and Justin seconds after as he his lover pulsed inside of him.

“Jesus,” Brian said and licked Justin’s neck.

Justin smiled and they shared another kiss. Brian pulled out of him and they both slid to the floor away from the hot sticky leather. They wrapped their arms around each other to make out like high school kids.

“I think we should go back to work,” Brian said after a while. Then he started nuzzling the blond’s neck.

Justin smiled as he caressed Brian’s chest. He smirked as his hand moved to the man’s belly. He looked up at Brain and smiled. After Brian had Michael and Jack the brunet stayed a little on the chubby side and it was driving the man crazy. So each time they had sex the lights had to be off or the brunet would have stayed with his clothes on and fuck Justin.

It had taken a lot of work, like exercising and making all sort of weird diets but Brian got down to his desired weight and look. Justin couldn’t be happier about it, not because he was shallow. He had told his husband plenty of times that he didn’t care and he didn’t. No, he was happy because he got to touch Brian again and to see him naked in all his glory.

“We should get dressed,” Brian muttered.

“Yeah,” Justin whispered. “Why did you send back the boards?”

“There is something wrong with them,” Brian told him. “Who did them?”

“Elliot,” Justin informed him. “I’ll look at them and find whatever is bothering your pretty sight.”

Brian laughed at that and kissed the blond as he pulled the man to his personal bathroom. Justin was happy that the brunet had installed a shower. They took their time. Work was pretty much the only place they could spend time together and that only happened in the slow days. Some days they were running up and down and didn’t see each other until they were back at the house.

“Go be brilliant,” Brian said when Justin was leaving. “Now that you’re more relaxed.”

“That’s because talking to the boss always helps,” Justin said and winked at the man. He left a laughing Brian behind.

***

Chris shook his head as he looked at Wyatt. The boy stomped his foot and few times crossed his arms and then started the water works.

“Yeah, wrong parent,” Chris said smiling. “We’re not going anywhere. Vicky went out with your father because there is something she needed from the store,” he said and smirked at his youngest.

Wyatt looked up and added a pout for effect with a few sniffles.

“No,” Chris said and looked away. A few more seconds and he would have burst out laughing. His kid was just too cute to resist. He controlled himself and looked back at his kid trying to look as serious as possible.

Wyatt walked away making sure to stomp his feet so his dramatic exit could be heard.

Chris went back to cooking a bit amused at his youngest antics. After a while he heard the door open and he went to see who it was. That’s when he saw his middle child covered in mud from top to bottom.

“What happened to you?” he asked him.

He had left Andrew playing in the front yard knowing that the kid would not wander off without asking to go someplace first. Then the door opened again and Fiona, Keefe and Sheridan were there as well all covered in mud.

“Where did you came from?” he asked them. “Who brought you over?”

“We came in our bikes,” Sheridan told him smiling.

Chris frowned.

“From Debbie’s house,” Fiona told him. “She said we could go around the block.”

Three years ago Debbie had moved to a bigger house with Arthur and it was closer to Chris’ house but not that much. Riding in a bike from one house to the other was doable.

“Coming here is not around the block,” Chris told them. “And what happened to you?”

Sheridan shrugged.

“We were playing,” Keefe said.

“Yeah,” Andrew said and giggled.

Chris shook his head as he move to look outside the window where he saw the hose all tangled up. At least they had the decency to shut it off again, Chris though. The yard was a total mess. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that they were only kids. He called Debbie to inform her that the kids were at his house. Debbie laughed and told him that Illona was still with her.

“Everyone to the bathroom right now,” Chris said. “You need a shower.”

They all did as he said. Fiona got to go to Vicki’s room and use the bathroom there.

Fiona went to Victoria’s bathroom at the girl’s room. Keefe and Sheridan shared a bathroom and Andrew used the one in his parents’ room.

Now Chris knew why Andrew had been laughing so much. He could hear the boy’s laughter and shrieks all the way to the kitchen. He heard the others too but thought it was the kids from the neighborhood.

“I need a towel, dad,” Andrew said.

“I’ll go get it,” Chris told him.

Andrew nodded as he got into the shower.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Chris told him smiling.

The man went to get the boys some clothes. They had stayed there enough times that he had a little of everything for all of them. He got something for Fiona and told the girl from the door that he had left it on the bed. Then he went to get Sheridan and Keefe their things entering the bathroom and leaving everything in the counter.

“Daddy,” Wyatt said as he looked for his father.

“What is it baby boy?” Chris asked.

“I’m hungry,” the boy told him.

Chris nodded and picked him up. He got Andrew his clothes and a towel like everyone else and then went to the kitchen. He put Wyatt down and told him that the food was ready. Wyatt sat down at the table while his father went and got him his food.

After a while everyone else came down one by one and Chris served everyone and left them in the dinning table. Then he went to the living room to clean the mess. He was just finishing when Victoria and Tobias came inside.

“Hey, Dad,” Victoria whispered before she went up to her room.

Tobias smiled and kissed Chris.

“Did you get what she needed?” Chris asked. He couldn’t believe when it happened. Or more like when Tobias told him. His daughter had her first period and she had told Tobias and not him.

“Yeah,” Tobias assured him.

“Thank you,” Chris said.

“Hey,” Tobias told him. “She’s my daughter too.”

Chris smiled.

“Smells good,” Tobias said.

“Hey!” Sheridan yelled. “Stop that.”

Chris and Tobias walked to the dinning room.

“What are they doing here?” Tobias asked.

“They were with Debbie,” Chris explained. “Brian and Justin are at the hospital with Michael and Jack. Jack had a fever and it wasn’t going down.”

“Is he okay?” Tobias asked.

“I don’t know,” Chris said. “I’m waiting for them to call me.”

Tobias nodded and looked at the table which was full. And looked at the five kids and shook his head at all the chatter and the mess. He wondered how Brian and Justin did it everyday knowing that it was more kids and way different ages.

“It’s fun to have them over,” Tobias said hugging Chris to him.

“Yeah, because you weren’t here for the mess they made,” Chris pointed out.

“Exactly,” Tobias said and kissed his husband in the back of the neck.

Chris laughed and reached for the phone to call Brian to let him know that his kids were with him.

***

Emmett looked around the airport frowning. He couldn’t see his daughter. He started to bite his nails out of nervousness.

“Daddy,” Alicia shrieked. “He’s my father,” she said to the flight attendant.

Emmett went to her and hugged her. He showed her his I.D. so the lady could see it was true. Then he walked with his daughter to the car.

“How were things, sweetie?” Emmett asked her grabbing her carry on.

“Good,” Alicia said. “Daddy was working most of the time but Thomas took me around.”

“That’s good honey,” Emmett told her. “Is he taking good care of your daddy?”

Alicia nodded with a smile. “They had a fight because of me,” she informed him.

“Oh?” Emmett asked.

“Thomas was telling Daddy that he had to stop and take some time to be with me,” Alicia said. “And he did.”

Emmett smiled at that. He tapped on the trunk and it opened. He put her things inside and then closed it. He opened the back door for her and she got in. Then he got into the passenger’s seat.

“Ready?” Ed asked.

Emmett nodded and he put his seatbelt on. Ed looked through the rearview mirror and smiled widely at the girl.

“Hey Ed,” Alicia said smiling as she put her seatbelt on.

“I missed you princess,” he told her.

Alicia smiled at that. “I missed you guys too.”

Emmett smiled as he looked at his husband. He put his hand on the man’s thigh and they drove home. He couldn’t help smiling as he listened to her daughter talking about the things she had done in New York with her father and Thomas.

***

“You are what?” Jennifer asked. “Hold me Craig.”

Craig frowned but still held his wife to him. Then he looked at Molly like she had two heads.

“What are you talking about young lady?” Craig asked his daughter.

“I said that Travis and I are getting married,” Molly informed them.

Jennifer didn’t know what to say. She barely knew the man that her daughter was talking about.

“I’m really happy,” Molly said.

“You just met this guy,” Jennifer pointed out.

“We’ve known each other for two years,” Molly informed him. “He’s been here dozens of times.”

Craig kept looking at Molly and all he could see was his little girl smiling at him.

“You’re still a baby,” Jennifer told her.

“Are you kidding me?” she asked opening her eyes. “I’m twenty seven years old, mother.”

“You barely know this guy,” Craig told her. “Two years is nothing.”

“I can’t believe you guys,” Molly said. “Justin got with Brian when he was only sixteen and next thing you know they are together and he really didn’t know him. He got knocked up the first time they fucked.”

“Molly!” Jennifer said sternly.

“I, in the other hand, have been taking my time with Travis,” Molly said. “He loves me and he wants to have a family with me. I want that.”

Craig looked at Jennifer hoping that she had something. Jennifer pouted and didn’t say anything.

“I need help,” Sinead screamed from the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Tiernan yelled.

“I’ll go help them,” Molly said smiling.

Craig and Jen looked at each other.

“Our little girl is getting married, Craig,” Jen said.

Craig sighed and hugged her. He knew it would happen sooner or later. He knew how old his daughter was but he still saw her as his little fiver year old. Then in the other hand if she got married she would have kids and they would have more kids running around the house. He smiled and kissed his wife.

***

Brian had brought Justin home with Michael and Jack. Then he left again to get the twins who were with Craig and Jen. Then he had to get to Debbie’s house to pick Illona and then get the rest of the quads from Chris and Tobias’ house. He dropped them home and once again went out to get Jacob from a study date and Evan from the skate board park.

He stopped to pick up a pizza, some Chinese, some burgers and Thai for him and Justin. He was bound to get everyone’s taste with that and if not too bad. He was just too tired to cook and he knew Justin had to be the same way.

When the brunet got home it was a mess. Some of them were screaming at each other, some were fighting over toys. Others were playing games and Justin was nowhere to be found. He called them to the dinning table and everyone sat down. Liam who had stayed at home all day alone was pouting.

“Did you do your chores?” Brian asked him giving him a burger and some fries.

“Yeah,” Liam muttered and said nothing else.

“Watch your brothers and sister,” Brian said. “Michael, sit down on your chair.”

The boy pouted but did as he was told. Then Brian left to find his husband. He found him on the twins’ room. The boy was whimpering and the blond was trying to sooth him.

“Justin, you have to take a bath,” Brian told him. “And those clothes need to be washed.”

“I know,” Justin whispered as he caressed the boy’s face. “I got as many toys of his as I could plus everything else that I thought he might have touched. Everything is in a bag in the den. I locked the doors. Everything has to be disinfected.”

Brian nodded from the door.

“And keep Sinead, Michael and Illona away,” Justin said.

Everyone else in the house had gotten the chicken pox at one point or another.

“Papa,” Jack whimpered as he buried his head on Justin’s chest.

Brian walked to him and got in the boy’s bed. The sick boy was surrounded by both of his parents.

“Where did you leave everyone?” Justin asked.

“Downstairs but I left food so we have at least an hour and I told Liam to watch them,” the older man said.

“You put too much pressure on him,” Justin said. “He’s a kid like the rest of them.”

Brian frowned. “He’s thirteen years old.”

“So are Evan and Jacob,” Justin pointed out. “And you don’t put so much pressure in them.”

“He’s the oldest,” Brian replied.

“Brian,” Justin said sternly.

Brian sighed.

Justin bit his lower lip. “I think we need another nanny. I mean we had to scatter everyone around because it was Abby’s day off.

The brunet nodded as he rubbed the boy’s back.

“It itches so much,” Jack said.

“I know,” Justin told him. “But you can’t scratch.”

The boy had gotten a shot and he’d been given a cream that Justin had already applied. The blond got up and went to shower. He made sure to go straight to the laundry room to wash his clothes. Then he went to the dinning table and only Sheridan, Jacob, Fiona and Sinead were there. Walking into the living room he sighed because not only they had taken their food with them, they were also making a mess.

Justin let it go and went to the kitchen. He served himself some of the Thai and put Brian’s food in a plate. He was going to get the brunet when Brian came down with only the bottom part of his blue pajamas. The ones that said to him ‘tonight when we go to bed it’s to sleep’ and Justin couldn’t agree more.

Brian went to the laundry room as well. He stopped the machine threw his clothes in and started the cycle all over again. He went to the kitchen where he ate with the blond. He really didn’t care if the children brought the house down. He needed to eat and so did Justin.

“So I was thinking of calling the agency where we got Abby from,” Justin said.

“Sure,” Brian told him and grabbed his beer.

Justin was drinking soda. “Hey, you think Michael is going to get sick too?”

“God, I hope not,” Brian told him.

“Daddy!” Michael said running in the kitchen holding a slice of pizza. “Dan and Evan are fighting.”

Brian groaned as he stared at Justin.

“I’ll go this time,” Justin said standing up. He smiled at Brian and kissed the man on the temple. “Isn’t this supposed to get better as we go? When does it happen exactly?”

Brian shrugged because he had no idea, but he couldn’t wait for it to happen. He smiled at his kid and Michael walk up to him. He picked the boy up and sat him on his lap.

“Ewww, Papa,” the boy said looking at Brian’s food. “Do you want my food?”

Brian laughed and kissed the boy. “No, that’s okay, little man.”

Those were the times when he had no rush for his kids to grow up.


End file.
